wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Xerocole
"Stop playing with me. How many of you were there?" Xerocole is a young, blind Sandwing. Hatched from a noble-turned fugitive, Xerocole grew up under the rule of his blind aunt Adonis. This ultimately affected his life. Appearance Xerocole is a lean, wiry Sandwing with Gold-beige scales. Darker dapples are scattered across his wings and legs, and dust the underside of his tail. He is tall, with large, muscular wings. Because of being blind, his eyes are eternally a glassy black, a sightless abyss. Backstory Xerocole's mother was a respected noble of the Sandwing royalty. Her name was Tarantula, and she was elegant as a swan. Her mother, Capsaicin, wanted her to marry the prince. however, Tarantula was horrified by the idea of marrying someone she didn't love. When the dragonet of the prince and Tarantula hatched, it started the journey of Xerocole. Born blind, the royals and nobles were disgusted by Xerocole. They declared him unfit to be of royal or noble blood, and immediatelly gave him to his Aunt Adonis. Adonis was ecstatic, and tried her best to raise Xerocole. She taught him how to hunt, how to fly, and though she never saw his face, and he never saw hers, they shared a strange bond. Even if they were miles apart, they always found eachother. This led others to believe they shared a 'mind link'. When Adonis met her end in an 'accident' at the market, Xerocole could feel everything inside him being ripped out. For the first time in his life, Xerocole felt defeated. It was like being crushed under a boulder. For years, Xerocole despaired, rarely coming out of his aunt's house. Then, that despair grew into pure rage. He grew angry and started a search for the on responsible for his aunt's death. He still searches to this day. Xerocole uses his accute senses to make his way around the world. His sense of smell and sound creates 'images' in his mind. Relationships Tarantula Xerocole's mother Tarantula was forced to disown him at a young age. Despite the rules, she did not feel right leaving him with someone who was not his mother, but had no choice in the matter. Xerocole has no real bond with his mother, his only real connection to her being his blood. Capsaicin Capsaicin was the grandmother of Xerocole and was responsible for his abandonment. Capsaicin was resentful of Xerocole, saying that he was unfit to be a royal, a public one anyway. Xerocole seems to have faint memories of her in the back of his mind. A mutual feeling of disdain is shared between these two, even if Xerocole hardly remembers her. Adonis Adonis was Xerocole's caretaker, the one who took him in when he was ostracized. She was the one who taught him to navigate the world. Adonis was, without a doubt, a much better mother figure than Tarantula ever could be. Xerocole often referred to her as "Dawn" as a young dragonet, and even though she's gone, still does. Category:SandWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters